marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Moira McTarget
thumb :"Voy a utilizar un activo de que la CIA no emitirme." :―Moira MacTaggert[fte.] Dr. Moira MacTaggert fue un agente de la CIA y es un científico que vive en el centro de investigación de mutante en Isla Muir, la costa de Escocia y es un antiguo amor de Charles Xavier. Biografía ''X-Men: First Class Hellfire Club. After infiltrating one of their clubs in Las Vegas, by posing as one of the strippers, and witnessing Emma Frost and Azazel display their powers in an attempt to intimidate Colonel Hendry, she attempted to warn the CIA but was rebuffed. Daunted, she sought out one of the leading experts in genetic mutation, Charles Xavier; a young graduate student at Oxford. After attending his thesis presentation, she approached him celebrating in a bar and questioned him about the validity of his claims. After reading her mind about what she'd seen, he agreed to help her. She took him and Mystique to brief the CIA director about mutants but they were first met with ridicule then shock and fear when Raven proved their claims when she morphed into one of the agents. However, with the backing of an agent known only as The Man in Black, MacTaggert agreed to help them stop Shaw as a liason of sorts between Charles' team and "Division X", the government department they operated under. She participated in the team's mission to stop the Cuban Missile Crisis and helped bring down the Hellfire Club. After sharing a kiss with Charles at his mansion and christening his new team The X-Men, he erased her memory of their location so that she could not reveal it to the CIA, nor be made to tell them. ">Durante la década de 1960, Moira MacTaggert sirvió como un agente de la CIA investigar Sebastian Shaw y su grupo, el Club Fuego Infernal. Después de infiltrar uno de sus clubes en Las Vegas, haciéndose pasar por uno de los strippers, y asistiendo a Emma Frost y Azazel pantalla sus poderes en un intento de intimidar a Hendry Coronel, intentó advertir a la CIA, pero fue rechazado. Atemorizado, ella buscó a uno de los principales expertos en mutación genética, Charles Xavier; un joven estudiante graduado en Oxford. Después de asistir a la presentación de su tesis, ella se le acercó celebrando en un bar y le preguntó acerca de la validez de sus afirmaciones. Después de leer su mente acerca de lo que había visto, accedió a ayudarla. Tomó él y mística breve al director de la CIA sobre mutantes, pero primero se encontraron con burlas y choque y temor cuando Raven demostró sus reclamaciones cuando transformó en uno de los agentes. Sin embargo, con el apoyo de un agente conocido sólo como el hombre de negro, MacTaggert acordado para ayudarles a dejar de Shaw como un enlace de tipo entre Carlos yX de la División, el Departamento de Gobierno operan bajo. Participó en la misión del equipo para detener la Crisis de los misiles y ayudó a derribar el Club fuego infernal. Después de compartir un beso con Carlos en su mansión y bautizo de su nuevo equipo de X-Men, borra la memoria de su ubicación para que ella no podría revelar a la CIA, ni a decirles. X-Men: The Last Stand Ella aparece en un video hablando de ética mutante y lo que es considerado justo y mal, como si sería adecuado transferir la mente de un padre moribundo de cuatro en el cuerpo de un hombre nacido con no funciones superiores del cerebro. Posteriormente está sentado junto a la bestia en el servicio conmemorativo. Tras los créditos finales de la película, ella aparece nuevamente para una breve escena, donde parece que Xavier ha transferido su mente en el cuerpo del paciente, siguiendo su cuerpo físico siendo desintegrado por la persona de Phoenix que habita Jean Grey. En el comentario del director para DVD de la película, se revela que este paciente es, de hecho, la gemela de Charles Xavier, cuya mente había sido destruido antes de nacer por el poder de mutación de Carlos. Así es que se utiliza la voz de Carlos y Moira lo reconoce al instante. Relaciones *Charles Xavier - su primer amor. *Kevin MacTaggert - hijo *Erik hombre - amigo volvió enemigo Detrás de las escenas *Nombre de Olivia Williams fue no acreditado en ''X-Men: The Last Stand. Apariciones/actrices *Canon (2 películas) **''X-Men: First Class '' - Rose Byrne **''X-Men: The Last Stand '' (Primera aparición) , Olivia Williams Trivia *En los cómics, es escocés, en primera clase es estadounidense. *Ella es la única protagonista femenina no tienen superpoderes, como Emma Frost, mística, y Angel todos tienen habilidades metahumanos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:MacTarget